


Certain As The Sun

by Nekkidile



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Yangst, and canon bee parallels, in that order basically, p much everyone is there, post vol. 5, theres beauty and the beast references, this is all self indulgent since vol 5 didnt give us the beeunion we wanted with THE TALK™, want to try to get this out here and finished before vol. 6 bUT IDK IF THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekkidile/pseuds/Nekkidile
Summary: Blake finally reuniting with her team, she learns that a lot has changed in their months apart. Finally coming to confront her guilt and regret Blake works on rekindling her broken relationship with her partner in hopes she will forgive her for her mistakes and that they can come out of this stronger and closer than ever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first half of this is basically a recap of the endings reunion in volume 5's finale.

The room was quiet and still for a moment, everyone was still a bit tense and a little shaken after that terrifying illusion. However, after a while the tension seemed to wane. The enemy gone, having fled and the battle won, everyone felt they could finally breathe and relax.

Exhaling deeply, Blake’s ears perked as her mother and father entered the room and jogged up to her, Sun following close in toe. Relief washed over her as she leaned into her parents embrace as they wrapped their arms around each other, thankful none of them had been injured during the fight.

Everything had worked out better than Blake could have hoped for. No lives were lost, Haven still stood and the White Fang (minus Adam) were all taken into custody by Mistal police. Things were looking up, the future somehow brighter. Blake could not help but smile, even despite the fact Adam had gotten away. She felt satisfied knowing she'd done what had scarred her for so long: standing up to him. She found the strength to face her demons and for once not run away. Taking satisfaction in knowing he was the one to run this time.

She quietly listened to her parents and Ilia as they talked about the divide in the White Fang the aftermath of this would cause and smiled at the idea of a new brotherhood forming with her father at it’s lead once more. A new revolution, one that was definitely for good this time. One that would not stray like the White Fang had.

Then suddenly Blake felt her body being spun around by Sun's dexterous tail. A surprised gasp leaving her lips before they settled into an uneasy frown. Her eyes fell on her former teammates from across the large room. Her friends; if she deserved to be their friends anymore. The people she thought she may never see again. The very people she had admitted to Sun that she loved more than anything. More than she ever thought she could love anyone. They had been like family to her. The people she’d hurt and gotten hurt. The people that she had abandoned. The very same she said she hoped hated her for everything she'd done.

While the plan to protect Haven had gone accordingly, even better than she’d hoped for, seeing her team and friends again (along with enemies) was so unexpected that nothing could have prepared her for it. Suddenly being met with her most recent past mistakes like this, she wasn’t sure she was ready to face them yet. Yet here she was, having to face them now, whether she was ready to or not.

She felt her blood run cold with nerves and an aching in her chest as her heart began to pound. The adrenaline of battle wearing off. The gravity and reality of the situation sinking in. She had to face them now. It’d all felt so natural when they were in battle, fighting side by side again. Almost as if she’d ever left them.

She’d been concerned for their safety and wanted to make sure that none of them got hurt again. She’d almost forgetting how they had left things. How she had left them. 'Where do I begin?' she questioned herself, unsure how to approach them. What were they even all doing here? She supposed that was where she could start.

Steeling up her courage, she took a deep breath as she swallowed her nerves and slowly crossed the large room making her way over as Yang made her descent on the staircase. Her eyes traveled to Yang before landing on the other two girls, she felt it was safer to approach them first. Unsure of how her former partner would react to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not realizing she’d been holding it slightly. Yes, it was time to face the music. It was time for her to stop running, after all: she was done running.

As she made her way over her former leader collapsed, falling onto her knees, obviously exhausted from the battle that had just taken place here. “Are you okay?” Weiss' worried voice came as she knelt beside the girl, a hand on her back the other on her arm to give her support.

With a sigh, Ruby lifted her head, looking at Weiss. “I feel like I should be asking you guys.” She said, lifting her head up more to look at Blake as she approached them. Blake looked at the two, her ears drooping slightly, still unsure what to say to them. She stopped and her ears perked up slightly as Yang came over and flopped herself right down on the other side of Ruby. The pounding in Blake's chest grew louder as the three looked at her. “So Blake,” Ruby addressed her, Blake swallowed whatever nerves she had. “what are you doing here?”

The faunus girl stared, hesitating for a moment trying to find her voice and the words she wanted to say. “I-I...” She looked down, ears drooping again. Shifting her weight she reached her arm across herself, holding onto her other arm, as if supporting herself. “I was gonna ask you three the same thing.” She finally settled on, with a light shrug, a soft sheepish smile on her lips as she looked at them.

Ruby looked to Weiss as Yang's eyes never left Blake, she could feel her stare burning into her. Ruby then turned to look at Yang and her eyes peeled from Blake to look back at her. “That's,” Ruby started before turning her gaze back to Blake once more. “a loooong story.” She offered simply-drawing out the O sound in the word long, emphasising just how long of a story it was-with a slight roll of her eyes.

Weiss offered a small smile to Blake, Yang however could now not look at her. It made Blake's stomach churn. Blake looked at the floor, “Well,” She began, releasing a breath and unfolding her arms from across her body as she looked at the three. “I'm not going anywhere.” She offered them a small, genuine smile.

Weiss smiled at Ruby, Yang still looked uncertain as she looked at her younger sister when she began to speak again. “That's all that matters.” Her words were soft and warm just like the smile she offered Blake. Weiss' gaze went to Yang, looking behind Ruby at her. Yang was looking at the floor, pensive as ever. Blake couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. She'd hurt them so much but knew she'd hurt Yang the most. Would she forgive her? The thought that she might not made her eyes prickle slightly on the verge of tears. Her stomach doing nervous flops, she desperately wanted Yang to say something to her. Anything. The silence and averted gaze hurt almost more than if her partner had been angry and yelled at her. “That we're all here together.” Ruby added, looking towards Weiss before following her gaze over to Yang. “Right?”

Yang was still staring at the floor before glancing at the two who looked at her expectantly. Blake's ears folded down as she glanced away. What if she said no? What if she couldn't forgive her? When Blake told Sun she hoped they hated her, he was right when he said that wasn't true. It was easier for her to think they might hate her, or so she thought. What if Yang hated her now? Blake's chest tightened. _What if Yang couldn't forgive her?_ It almost made her sick to her stomach.

“Yeah.” Came Yang's voice, finally. Blake felt immense relief wash over her, head and ears perking up and meeting Yang's gaze for the first time. Yang was smiling at her. It was a smile that was warm like the sun, through she could see a storm of emotions in her lilac eyes. Blake melted into that warm smile nonetheless and she offered her own, tears pooling slightly in the corner her eyes. Ruby grinned at the faunus girl as Weiss opened her arm out to Blake, inviting her into a group hug. Blake's smile widened and she wasted no time in closing the gap between the four of them as she fell to her knees right in front of them. She wrapped her arms around Weiss and Yang, their arms wrapped back around her. The four of their heads ducked in together, pressing against one another. The moment was soft and intimate; she felt whole again. Blake's chest swelled in a way that made it hard to breath. She'd never felt happiness and relief like this before. She was truly home finally.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other before finally someone-Blake wasn't sure who-pulled away first, then in unison they all lifted their heads, smiling at one another. Blake looked towards Yang, her eyes and smile as soft as they could be, staring fondly at her partner.

Ruby had let go of Yang and Blake's other hand resting on Weiss' shoulder shifted with her body as she wrapped both her arms around Yang now instead. She could feel the blonde girl tense slightly but soon the arm that had been on her shoulder now wrapped around Blake and held her tightly. “You came back.” Yang's voice was just above a whisper and Blake felt her emotions get caught in her throat. She was unsure if those words were meant for Blake's ears or Yang was simply stating her thoughts of disbelief aloud. The words left Blake with a feeling of yearning, however. She'd missed them all so much, but she'd missed Yang most of all.

Her grip on Yang tightened, burying her fingers into her long, golden locks and she pressed her face into her shoulder. Tears that had been in her eyes finally falling, soaking into the fabric of Yang's jacket. She'd been trying not to cry, but she could not hold them back anymore as she drank in Yang's warmth and scent. After being apart for nearly a year, she'd forgotten just how much she'd missed the blonde. Blake's body wracked with the beginnings of a sob but it came out more like a laugh, she was just so happy and relieved above everything else.

After a long moment in each others' embrace, Blake felt like she needed to say something. There was so much to be said, they had a lot to talk about. “Yang, I-” she began but Yang stopped her as she pulled away.

“Don't.” The blonde said and Blake was a little taken aback, she stared at her confused, almost hurt. Yang must have noticed because her eyes fell, not meeting her gaze. “I just think... I've had enough emotionally damaging conversations for one day.” She says, her shoulders giving a slight shrug before falling in defeat. She looked back to Blake, her stare was wavering, she looked so tired and exhausted, so vulnerable. Blake thought it looked like she could break at any second. It was not the first time Blake had seen the more softer and vulnerable sides of Yang, she had the privilege of getting to know all sides to Yang the closer they had become back at Beacon.

However she’d never seen the beautiful girl before her look this defeated before. The only time she could recall seeing Yang look this vulnerable was the night she’d opened up to her about her mother. That night seemed so far away now. “We'll talk later.” Yang offered and Blake blinked away the memory and exhaled a bit shakily, nodding.

“R-Right, of course.” Blake managed as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. They'd all been through a lot tonight. They were all physically and emotionally exhausted. There would be plenty of time to talk later. She wasn't going anywhere after all. She smiled slightly, rubbing her palm against her eye, wiping away the last of her tears before she stood up to stand. She offered Yang her hand and smiled when she took it after only a moment of hesitation, with a small smile of her own. The faunus helped the blonde to her feet and the two shared a fond smiled at each other a moment before Yang looked away, her smile faltering as her brows knit together before she moved to walk past her, their shoulders brushing slightly.

Blake sighed, closing her eyes a moment to ease the burning sensation left behind from crying. Clutching her fist together to ease the icey feeling that prickled through her fingers as her chest ached. She could feel the cold tension between her and her partner. She wondered how long it would go on like this. How long until they could properly talk about what happened. For Blake to explain to Yang why she left.

Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes again and her attention turned to watch her teammates move to retrieve their weapons that had been discarded aside. Weiss had her arm around Ruby’s waist, supporting their exhausted leader.

Blake followed suit, moving to pick up Gambol Shroud and place it on her back where it belonged. Blake's eyes couldn't help but follow Yang as she watched the blonde pick up her metal prosthetic. Painted black and yellow matching her aesthetics perfectly, it paired well with the remaining cufflet of Ember Celica. Blake felt the inkling of guilt coat her stomach, though as she examined the blonde and her prosthetic. She rubbed her upper arm in shame, ears folding back into her hair as her eyes slide to the ground.

She'd spent so much time trying not to think about Yang, but not a moment went by where Blake didn’t blame herself. What happened during the events of the fall of Beacon that lead to her most trusted friend and partner losing her arm. She’d replayed that night over and over in her head, beating herself up for her mistakes. Trying to think what she could have done differently, how they could have gotten out of that unscathed. If only she’d not let Adam provoke her. She’d let him get under him get under her skin and she thought she was doing the right thing trying to stand up to him, thought she was finally putting her cowardice ways behind her and not running.

She let her emotions cloud her judgement and when she heard Yang calling out her name fear set in. Then those words left his mouth and she could remember the sinking feeling of her world crashing around her.

_‘I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love. Starting with her.’_

The sound of metallic hissing brought Blake out of her thoughts and she let out a stuttering breath, closing her eyes and shaking away the painful memories. Her amber orbs traveled back to Yang as she reattached the prosthetic arm to her capped stump. It gave a clicking sound as it set into place before making a whirring noise as the blonde tested the movement in it. Her partner's head turned to her and their eyes met. Blake's ears backed more and she glanced away from her. Clutching her arm across her body, hugging herself, she shut her eyes and sighed. Would it be like this forever? The awkward distance between them? Would she be able to ever look at her without feeling the inkling of guilt, shame and regret?

Blake's ears twitched at the sound of Yang's boots against the floor as she approached her, the blonde's hand on Blake shoulder startled her. She looked up eyes widen slightly with surprise. She'd heard the blonde approach her but hadn’t expected the gesture of comfort. Yang gave the faunus girl a soft, reassuring smile along with a slight squeeze to her shoulder, as if she knew what was going through the faunus’ mind. As if sensing her inner turmoil. Yang had always had an uncanny knack for knowing what was on the dark haired girl’s mind and knew just how to pull her from the shadows and bring her back into the light. Blake couldn't help but smile back, the warmth radiating off the blonde calming her. Like the sun coming out to chase away dark clouds,  quelling the storm in her mind. How could such a small simple gesture from the blonde completely melt her woes away?

Yang's soft expression fell and Blake looked at her a bit quizzical. Yang’s gaze shifted from hers and wandered down to the faunus' right side. Blake's eyes followed her gaze and Yang's hand lightly pushed away her white coat and touched her skin just above her hip. Blake let in a slight breath at the sudden touch, feeling cool metal on skin. Blake swallowed and let out a stuttering breath as metal fingers trailed up to trace the visible scar along her side. Blake couldn't help but shiver; whether it was because of the slight chill of the metal on her skin or just Yang's gentle touch she wasn't completely sure of.

“Yang...” Blake heard herself say as she reached to touch the metal arm touching her side, oh so gently. Maybe she wasn't the only one full of guilt and regret from that fateful night. The thought somewhat oddly comforting. They'd both been scarred that night, it was a pained memory but it was a shared trauma. Something they'd both experienced that only they could fully understand each other. Their shared pain, shared fears, guilt and regret. Vivid images of that night still plagued Blake's mind often, infiltrating her dreams nearly every night. The same was probably true for Yang as well.

That night, Yang had lost much more than she had however. It made Blake sick to her stomach, she'd never wanted her friends to get caught up in her awful past and Yang deserved it least of all. She was too good, she'd only gotten hurt trying to protect her. Blake didn't deserve Yang’s love or her forgiveness. Not after everything but she'd be damned if she didn't want to just fall into her arms and hold her and never let her go while apologizing profusely, begging forgiveness.

Blake closed her eyes, exhaling deeply and her hand slowly traveled up the metal of Yang's arm. It wasn’t as cold to the touch as she might have expected. It wasn’t warm like skin either, it was slightly cool to the touch, almost a lukewarm. She moved her hand to rest just where metal met flesh, feeling the difference between metal and skin. She breathed in slowly as she leaned into Yang ever so slightly. For a fleeting moment Blake wondered if she had any feeling in her prosthetic, there was no telling how advanced Atlas tech like this was. She felt that same metal hand press against her scar, covering it. As if the sight of it was too much for her to bare. Her cool digits dug into her flesh slightly and Blake could swear she felt the blonde tremble.

Suddenly the fingers digging into her flesh felt like desperation, as if beckoning the Faunus girl closer. Then like the slow pull of a magnet, the two gravitated into one another. Yang's metal hand stayed where it was at her side, her other arm-of flesh and blood-wrapped around her shoulder, fingers sinking into her dark hair as the blonde drew her in. Blake's arms hooked under Yang's and gripped at the back of her jacket, crumpling the fabric slightly as she clung to her partner. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” The words left her mouth as she pressed her face into Yang's shoulder.

She was taken back to that night again, remembering saying those words to her as she clung to her hand crying while clutching her own bleeding side. Those had been the last words she'd said to Yang as well before she decided that Yang and her friends would all be safer if she just left. Perhaps she was just fooling herself though, maybe she had just been afraid and ran, like she always did.

And in truth she _was_ afraid. Yang, as well as Ruby and Weiss; she’d become so close to them. They meant so much to her it was terrifying. She _loved_ them so much, more than she ever thought possible and that scared her more than anything. Scared of what that meant and what could happen to them. What not only she’d be losing but what they'd lose. What they were willing to risk for her and what she was willing to risk for them.

She felt Yang's grip on her tighten, her fingers touching the back of her head as they sank farther into her hair. She could feel the blonde’s uneven breath against her hair on top of her head. “We'll talk later.” The blonde repeated her earlier words-her voice slightly muffled with her face pressed into Blake's hair-still not ready to open that Pandora's box of emotions. Blake only nodded into her partner's shoulder, her own grip tightening. She just wanted to spill her heart and soul out to her partner: her regret, the guilt she felt, her fears, everything that's happened since she left, how much she'd missed the blonde girl that she held so very tightly in her arms. Even though she had been the one to leave, selfishly now, she did not want Yang to leave her. Now never wanting to let go and wondering why she’d ever left in the first place when this was truly where she belonged.

Breathing in deeply, Blake once more took in the scent that was Yang Xiao Long. Chrysanthemums and honey; it was a scent she’d come so accustomed to since having lived with the blonde. The scent was usually accompanied by the lingering smell of smoke. Like that of an extinguished match. It was a specific and unique scent that could only belong to her. She’d never realized how comforting this scent had become to her as all she wanted to do now was simply drown in it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled the two apart, their eyes looked to see Yang and Ruby’s uncle Qrow standing near Blake’s parents with a small boy hanging limbly over his shoulder and a ornate lamp in one hand. The one Yang had brought up moments ago. Blake didn’t know the significance it held but it was obviously rather important. “Not to break up this happy tender reunion, but we should all get going.” The tall dark haired man said, looking over the group. “Come on kiddos, you could all use the rest, you deserve it.” He told them, with a slight smirk on his face, though he looked like he needed just as much rest as they did, if not more.

Blake looked at Yang who looked at her in return, an almost curious skepticism look behind her lilac eyes. Curious skepticism maybe with a slight indication of expectation. Perhaps wondering if Blake truly was staying with them. Wondering if Blake was actually planning on keeping her promise by not going anywhere. She wasn’t sure where they were going but she would be going with them, which meant parting ways with her parents. She had to say goodbye to them, again. She did not expect them to stick around in Mistral for long. They would likely be going back to Menagerie with the rest of the faunus that had come to aid them in defending Haven within the next few days.

With a sigh, Blake offered Yang a soft smile and slowly moved herself from the blonde, her hand sliding down her prosthetic, fingers brushing out of hers; their touch lingering a moment longer than probably necessary, reluctant to leave each other’s side.

“I’m… Give me a moment.” Blake said, folding her arms around herself slightly, ears folding back a little. She looked to Ruby and Weiss who gave her a nod before back at Yang who also nodded to her. Giving a nod of her own the faunus girl left the blonde’s side fully to go back over to her parents.

She wasn’t sure how to approach them and tell them she wasn’t going back to Menagerie with them. She hadn’t expect to have to say goodbye to her parents again so soon.

“Mom, dad…” Blake started but her mother interrupted her.

“That’s your team, isn’t it? You’re going to stay here with them, aren’t you?” She questioned, though it was more rhetorical, already knowing the answer.

“I-” Blake sighed, then nodded. “Yeah.” She answered short and simply. Her ears folded back slightly and Kali then pulled her into a tight, warm embrace, the one only a mother could give. Blake gratefully hugged her mother back, just as tightly.

The strong weight of her father’s hands fell onto her shoulders, gentle, reassuring. “It is alright, Blake, we understand. Go be with your friends.” His voice came softly, also reassuring.

“I’m sorry.” Blake said, she felt slightly guilty leaving her parents so soon after only just reconciling with them after being away for so long. She felt guilty leaving them again, at least this time it was not on bad terms.

“You know where home is dear, if ever you need to come back.” Kali said soothingly, lifting a hand to wipe Blake’s tears from her cheek, not realizing when she’d started crying. Her words soothed her though, her mother had always knew just what to say though to make her feel at ease. Blake cracked a slightly sad smile.

“I love you,” Blake said to her parents as Ghira wrapped his arms around both mother and daughter, pulling them into a tender embrace. Blake leaned her weight into them, hugging them tightly, unsure when she would get to see them again.

She also felt bad leaving Menagerie the way it was but she knew it was in good hands with her parents. Her father was the island’s chieftain after all, it was his job to make sure the place was safe. Now that Haven was safe they could focus on the important part of reconstructing the White Fang and undoing the damage Adam had done. She knew her part in this war was far from over though and she knew her and Adam would cross paths again eventually.

When Blake finally pulled away from her parents she looked to Sun and Ilia who were standing by on the sides watching, she glanced away slightly from them, her ears backing a bit. She reached to touch her arm and rubbed it slightly as she moved over to them.

“I’m not going back to Menagerie.” Blake admitted rather blunty to them and Sun didn’t look at the slightest surprised, Ilia on the other hand looked a bit surprised and confused.

“What? But why?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“She’s staying here with them,” Sun jerked his thumb in the direction of her teammates. “Those are her teammates.” He explained farther and Blake smiled at him, thankfully.

“Oh,” Was all Ilia answered as if she understood now. Blake had talked a little bit about her team to Ilia during the two weeks they spent together helping train the faunus of Menagerie. No doubt Sun had also ran his mouth and told her many a things behind her back, like he’d done with her mother.

Blake couldn’t help but feel guilt once more. She’d also reconciled with Ilia and now she was leaving her. However, she was sure their paths would cross again, just like her and Adam. “I’m sorry, Ilia.” Blake offered finally and the smaller girl looked away from her. “You know what to do now.” Blake smiled at the girl, resting her hand on her shoulder. “My parents will need your help rebuilding the new brotherhood.”

Ilia looked back at Blake and smiled at her soft, fondly. “Thank you, Blake. Really, for everything.”

Blake’s smile widened slightly as they shared a moment of silence. Blake then took a step closer to Ilia and the raven haired girl couldn’t help but smile as the smaller faunus girl’s spots turned a shade of pink as Blake drew her in for a hug. “No, thank you.” Blake said, hugging the smaller girl a little tighter before releasing her.

Blake then turned her attention to Sun who was grinning at the two of them and Blake frowned, her ears folded down a little. Sun blinked at her expression and his grin faded to a slight look of concern.

“Something wrong? Do I have something on my face?” He asked, reaching to touch his face and that elicited a small giggle from Blake.

“Are you…” Blake started, one ear flicking slightly as she tried to pick out the words she wanted to ask. “What are you going to do now?” She asked trailing off, he had been so insistent on always following her and making sure she was not alone. While she may have been mad at him and tried to push him away she really needed his companionship and she probably would not be here reunited with her team without his help.

She knew this was Sun’s home though, she knew he was from Mistral and the rest of his team was here as well. She wondered if he would stay here with them now that she was no longer alone. He’d been apart from his team for a while as well through, maybe it was time they both returned to those they belonged to.

Sun gave a sheepish look, shrugging his shoulders and scratching the back of his head with a toothy grin. “Well, you know. I’ve left Scarlet, Sage and Neptune unchecked for a while. I should make sure they aren’t missing me too much or getting themselves into too much trouble.” He answered and Blake sighed. So this was goodbye as well.

“Are you going to miss me too?” Sun’s question came as a surprise to Blake, looking at him a bit taken aback. He was grinning at her, his obnoxious toothy smile that she’d come to fondly appreciate.

“Thank you, Sun.” She said and it was his turn to look taken aback and confused.

“For what?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Everything.” Blake answered simply, before sighing and went to elaborate further. “You were there for me when I needed a friend most of all. I tried to run away from you all and keep you away from my problems but you came after me. I was angry with you at first but I was being stubborn and selfish…” She admitted, her ears falling back slightly, her arm reaching across her body to rub her other arm. “So, thank you. For not giving up on me when I gave up on everyone else and myself… For chasing after me when I ran.” She didn’t look at him at first until she heard him laugh, a low warm chuckle.

“Oh, haha. It was nothing. I didn’t do it to be thanked you know.” He said, folding his arms behind his head. “Buuut, I’ll accept the thanks and say you’re welcome.” He said, grinning at her before his arms came back down to his side as he looked at her more seriously. “Just promise me something? No more running from your problems or your friends.”

Blake smiled at him, nodding slightly before shaking her head. “I’m done running.”

“Good, and you don’t have to be alone anymore. You have your team again. They seem glad to have you back.” He said, gesturing over to the rest of team RWBY who were talking with Qrow. He looked back at Blake and seemed to notice the look of uncertainty. “They are, I promise. Even Yang. Sure, she might be upset but you guys will fix that. You two are partners after all.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “Just be completely honest and transparent with her. No more running means no more hiding and bottling up your feelings as well.”

Blake blinked at the blond boy in front of him, a bit dumbfounded. She smiled, “When did you get so smart?”

“Huh? Oh, I’ve always been this smart, you just never noticed.” He grinned at her and that earned him a soft laugh which made him grin wider.

With a hum of acknowledgement and approval Blake shifted closer and slipping her arms around Sun, pulling him into a tender embrace. “Thank you.” She said again, ignoring how stiff he felt against her before he hesitantly rested his hands on her back and relaxed into the hug. She’d no doubt shocked him with the sudden show of affection. After a short moment she pulled away from him, smiling.

With a grin and sheepish scratch to the back of his head he spoke up again. “Hey, if you guys are staying in Mistral for a while… Keep in touch? We’ll still be able to communicate locally.”

“I will.” Blake said, smiling before her ears perked when Ruby’s voice calling her name caught her attention. One ear flicking in the direction the leader’s voice came.

“Blake, are you ready to go?” She’d asked and Blake looked over to her and nodded.

“Yeah.” She moved back over to her parents and gave them a final hug and exchange a few more words with them before she waved to Sun and Ilia as she followed her team away from Haven Academy. Blake felt as if a chapter in her life was closing as she left Sun, Ilia and her parents behind. The end of one chapter however meant the beginning of a new one. Her story was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first public fic. I dont consider myself much of a writer but wanted to get some bee angst out after vol 5s conclusion amd thought id share it with my fellow bee lovers!


	2. Mending Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is better known as AKA THE TALK™

The walk back was quiet, Qrow taking the lead with Jaune behind him. Nora was supporting Ren as they walked closely behind Jaune. In front of Blake was Weiss and Ruby leaning on each other for support as well and pulling up the rear, walking slowly behind Blake was Yang.

So much had changed in everyone since they were last together. The Fall of Beacon had changed them all. Ruby seemed more mature. Weiss was definitely more open and affectionate. Even the remainder of team JNPR seemed different, she didn’t expect any less though, considering their heavy loss. They’d lost probably the most of them all.

Blake’s ears fell back and she tilted her head to the side slightly, trying to eye Yang behind her discreetly. Yang was maybe the most different though, she noted. She was so quiet and lacked her loud boisterous energy that never ceased to somehow annoy Blake while simultaneously amusing her. She’d learned quickly that there was much more to Yang than the bombshell blonde party girl who made stupid jokes at every opportunity.

She’d piqued Blake’s interest since their first meeting the first night at Beacon. How outgoing and willing to start a conversation with her if only for the sake of trying to get her little sister to open up and make friends. She’d realized then, right away that Yang was someone very caring to openly care and love for her sister like that. So she’d watched the blonde and learned she was brave to the point of recklessness and strong. Oh so very strong. That was when Blake knew she was someone Blake could trust and wanted to be Yang’s partner. Spending the rest of their time together at Beacon side by side getting to know each other did not seem so bad.

And they had clicked and worked well together right away. They were so opposite yet so complimentary.

Then the Fall of Beacon happened and now everything was different.

Blake sighed and slowed her pace by half a step and when Yang noticed she was walking next to Blake now she seemed almost startled. Blake offered her partner a small smile and Yang returned the gesture, though it did not quite reach her eyes. Blake’s fingers twitched and she despite herself reached out and touched Yang’s arm. She’d missed the casual contact Yang had always offered her back at Beacon. A hand on her arm or shoulder. Sometimes a hand on her knee or leg or back. The brush of their hands, arms or legs whenever they walked or sat next to each other. Or her arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her in for a casual half hug.

Blake drew in a breath suddenly, barely letting out a sound as she felt herself draw into the blonde’s side. Yang must of read her mind or something as she had wrapped her arm around her waist to pull her into one of those casual half hugs. Blake smiled to herself and leaned into the embrace, wrapping her arm around Yang’s waist in return. She thinks they both used the excuse to lean into each other on the fact that they were both exhausted.

They walked back like that the rest of the way in silence, only parting once they were all filing into the building that was where they were staying. Blake looked over it, it seemed pretty decent and she guessed had enough room for them all and some to spare.

Blake rubbed her arm a little awkwardly as everyone started to disperse into their rooms obviously exhausted and going for some much needed rest. She figured they would all get the chance to talk tomorrow once they’ve all rested. For now her questions would remain unanswered. Ruby paused on her way upstairs, noticing Blake’s apprehension and walked over to her.

“Hey, Blake.” She mused, smiling at her. “There is an empty room upstairs, second door on the left.” She gestured up the staircase. Blake guessed most of the bedrooms were upstairs. “Or,” She offered before continuing, making Blake’s ears perk forward slightly. “there is another bed in Yang’s room if you two want to bunk together.” She looking at Yang, obviously not wanting to make decisions for either of them. The subtle suggestion did not go over Blake’s head though.

Blake dared a glance at Yang who looked away, frowning as if contemplating the idea. Blake glanced back at Ruby, who was glancing between them a little expectantly. Their silver eyed leader was not clueless and could sense the tension between the two. “Weiss and I are bunking together, heh. You know, like old times.” She added in an attempt to lighten the mood and farther enforce the suggestion that the pair should perhaps bunk together and maybe sort out their tension.

“Um, thanks, Ruby.” Blake sneaked another glance at her partner before smiling at the smaller girl and Ruby nodded, returning the smile tenfold.

“Oh, no problem.” She giggled with a shrug, she bounced on her heels slightly as she glanced between the two. “Well, I am going to go up and get some rest now before Weiss comes down and scolds me, while forcefully dragging me to bed.” She grinned, a bit of mirth in her eyes. “So, goodnight you two.” She said turning on her heels to head upstairs before pausing and glancing back at Blake, silver eyes meeting amber. “Oh, and Blake? It’s good to have you back.” She added, smile softening before she disappeared upstairs.

Blake smiled after her. ‘It’s good to be back.’ She thought with a sigh before she turned to face Yang. Blake hesitated a moment, wondering if she should ask if Yang wanted to share a room again or she should just go to the empty one. She wanted to share a room with Yang again like old times and didn’t really want to be alone. She wasn’t sure if she would be stepping her bounds by asking, however. “Um…” Blake started before blinking as Yang walked past her.

“Our room’s this way.” She said and Blake couldn’t help smiling.

‘Our room.’ The words lingered as she tailed closely after Yang up the stairs.

There was another sitting area off the staircase near mirror image of the one downstairs in the entryway. Blake took in her surroundings as she followed Yang to their room, first door on the left.

Yang opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door open for Blake. Blake paused to take in the room, there wasn’t much to it; two beds each with a nightstand beside them. Book shelves above with a small window to the right of the room and a tall potted plant in the right corner by the door. Small and simple.

“Uh, I took the right bed, sorry, old habits.” She heard Yang say, trying her attempt at keeping the air between them light and casual. It took only a moment to realize Yang was referring to their time back at Beacon. They had shared the right side of the room together, while Ruby and Weiss shared the left half.

“That’s okay.” Blake answered, closing the door and moved over to the bed on the left side of the room. It did feel a bit weird not sharing the the same side of the room with Yang like back at Beacon. It made the distance between them feel wider somehow despite the room’s small size.

Blake sat down on the bed and sighed, her exhaustion was really setting in now. The sound of rustling clothes brought Blake’s attention to the blonde on the other side of the room as she stripped out of the outermost layers of clothes. Blake watched with interest, taking in the sight that was Yang Xiao Long. She observed her, how she moved and just how different she seemed to carry herself. It would be an adjustment, getting to know Yang all over again.

The cat faunus’ stare lingering a little too long on the areas of exposed skin, her eyes wandering over her body with each layer Yang removed; until she was down to a simple tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Similar to the orange top and black shorts Yang had always worn to bed. Yang then removed her prosthetic arm and set it on the nightstand. (Blake tried to ignore the nauseous feeling in her stomach at the sight of it.)

Yang then caught her gaze and Blake looked away quickly, acting as if she hadn’t been staring. Her ears folded back slightly and wetting her lips, Blake decided to follow suit and remove her own clothes until she was only in her top and underwear. “Good night, Yang.” Blake said as she slid under the covers, her back turned away from the blonde as she faced the wall.

“G’night.” She heard Yang say from across the room accompanied by the sounds of rustling sheets as Yang crawled into bed as well and settled down to sleep.

With a heavy sigh, Blake closed her eyes and the world around her faded as she started to succumb to sleep. The sound of rustling sheets caused her ears to twitch slightly. She laid unmoving, half asleep already, ignoring the sounds behind her from the other side of the room. Yang could be a restless sleeper, she’d learned this quickly from their time at Beacon. So she’d easily learned to drown out the sounds of her partner’s tossing and turning in her bed.

However, Blake’s eyes snapped open when she felt the covers being pulled off her and a warm body suddenly slip into bed behind her.

Shifting the faunus glancing back at Yang as the blonde wrapped her arm around Blake and hugged her back against her. “W-What are you-” Blake stammered out, feeling heat rise to her cheeks before Yang cut her off.

“Making sure you’re not going to run off again.” Yang answered, and it felt like a stab in Blake’s chest. Yang’s tone serious but there was a soft vulnerability in her voice that only made Blake’s chest clench more painfully.

“Yang…” Blake muttered softly, her hand found Yang’s arm around her midsection.

“I just… I don’t think I can handle waking up to find you gone again.” Yang’s voice was weaker this time, wavering. Blake could feel her stuttery breath against her hair as Yang pressed her face into it. Her breath tickled her sensitive cat ear, making it twitch a little.

Blake’s grip on Yang’s arm tightened, making the blonde hug her tighter against her. “I’m not going anywhere.” Blake assured, relaxing as she got comfortable again.

She felt Yang nuzzle her face into her hair and swore she could feel the blonde slowly smile into it and she could feel the blonde relax behind her. “Good.” She breathed out into her hair, making her ear twitch again. Blake smiled, closing her eyes again and quickly fell asleep, comfortable, completely enveloped in Yang’s warmth.

* * *

The first thing Blake felt when she woke up was how numb her arm felt. The second was how incredibly hot she was. Next was the weight over her midsection and the warm body attached to it snuggled up behind her. Blake felt heat rise to her cheeks immediately as she recalled Yang sliding into bed with her last night. They’d slept like this together the whole night. Blake groaned a little as she shifted to roll over and relieve her numb arm.

Amber eyes met lilac ones and the two stared at each other awkwardly, giving each other sheepish smiles. She hadn’t expected Yang to be awake, and judging by the blonde’s face she had not expected Blake to wake so suddenly either.

“My arm went numb.” Blake said dumbly, trying to fill the awkward silence. The comment earned Blake an awkward laugh from Yang, it was low and tired, coming from deep within her chest. Warmth spread throughout Blake’s chest at the sound and she couldn’t help but smile. She’d missed Yang’s laugh.

“My shoulder hurts too.” Yang admitted and shifted pushing off her stump to lay on her back.

Blake stared at Yang as Yang stared at the ceiling, neither moving nor saying anything more. The need to fill the awkward silence took over again as she asked; “What time is it?”

Yang turned her head towards the window in their bedroom and gave a slight shrug. “No clue, still early I think…” She answered, looking back at the ceiling, not looking at Blake.

Blake bit her lip, chewing on it slightly as the silence drug on between them. After last night, now felt like as good a time as any. “Yang…” She stared and the blonde girl inhaled deeply before turning her head to look at her finally, her eyes shone with so many emotions that it almost overwhelmed Blake, feeling like all the air had existed her lungs suddenly all at once.

“I still don’t know if I’m ready to talk yet…” The blonde admitted weakly, tears welling in her eyes already as she stared at Blake.

Blake swallowed thickly and wet her lips. “We can’t go on like this…” She whispered softly, she knew Yang could feel the awkwardness between them as well. They both knew they had to talk. Time was supposed to heal wounds and distance was supposed to make the heart grow fonder but Blake doubted both of those sayings in this moment. She could see the uncertainty in Yang’s eyes, see the pain in them but most of all she noticed the way she looked at her. There was distrust there. The foundation of their partnership and friendship had been shaken and it would take more than just time to mend those cracks.

Yang looked away and she could see the blonde swallow and close her eyes, stubbornly fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. “You’re right…” She muttered, taking in a shaking breath. “Okay.” She let out, unevenly. “Yeah. I guess we can talk now…” She said after, her voice a bit stronger this time. She took another deep breath. “We should talk now.” She affirmed and Blake could see Yang squeeze her eyes closed tighter before moving her arm over to cover her face.

There was a long pause and Blake watched the blonde girl’s face twist up, struggling to find the words she wanted. Struggling to get a grip on the storm of emotions festering inside her. Blake  let the silence drag on for a moment, trying to gather her own thoughts, wondering if she should be the first to talk. She’d thought often about what she would say to Yang or her teammates when she saw them again. She’d always come up with the conclusion that she just didn’t know what she would say. She was sure Yang also reflected on this, what she would say to her. So Blake swallowed and waited for Yang to speak first.

“W-Why?” Yang’s voice broke the silence finally, her voice cracking as she let out this single simple word. Blake felt her throat constrict and chest ache at the sound. “Why did you leave?” She asked and Blake could hear the anger and bitterness behind her words but also the underlining pain.

“I…” Blake swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to find her voice. “I was scared.” She admitted, her ears flattening back onto her head. “I didn’t want… I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me.” She continued, tears prickling in her eyes. “I thought I was doing the right thing but I was also ashamed… I thought you’d be mad. I thought you’d hate me.” Her voice grew quieter and wavered as she continued. “So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them. Like I always do.” She turned away from Yang shamefully, reaching to rub tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She felt Yang shift to sit up suddenly. “I was mad! I _am_ mad.” Blake could tell Yang was trying hard to sort her thoughts and respond to her explanation, her jaw clenching and unclenching. “But I could never hate you.” Yang had said so quietly with a soft tenderness in her voice if not for her feline ears she may not have heard her. Blake’s heart swelled at those words and Yang took a breath in before continuing on her tangent. “I was mad but not because of my arm.” She said and Blake’s ear flicked a little and she glanced at Yang. “I mean, I was mad because of my arm but not at you. I don’t blame you for what happened, I never did. I only blamed myself for rushing in so recklessly...” Yang admitted her voice raised with anger as she took deep ragged breaths, her hand squeezing into a fist.

“Yang…” Blake started but Yang continued, her rant far from done.

“I was more upset that you _left_.” She said and Blake felt her chest tighten and stomach knot, flinching slightly at the bite in Yang’s voice. “If you were so scared why did you leave when I could have been there for you?!” She raised her voice, anger and frustration pouring out. “We all could have been! You didn’t have to run!” She added and Blake only turned on her side, facing away from Yang as she wrapped her arms around herself, coiling in on herself. “What’s the point of being a team if we can’t be there for each other!?”

“You don’t understand…” Blake started, her ears flush into her hair and she winced when Yang raised her voice more.

“No you don’t understand!” Yang argued and Blake couldn’t help the feeling of deja vu.

The blonde continued to speak; “When I woke up and you weren’t there, how do you think that made me feel!?” Yang asked and Blake could feel the blonde’s eyes burning holes into her. Blake didn’t need to look at her to know her eyes had shifted from lilac to red. “I was scared too…” Yang admitted, the anger leaving her voice as it wavered and she heard the blonde sniff. “The last thing I remember before waking up was charging at _him_.” The venom in Yang’s voice caused Blake to shiver and wince.

“I was so scared.” Her voice trembled and she sounded like she was on the verge of crying again. “I thought the worst. I thought maybe I-” Her breath hitched as she cut herself off with a sob and Blake had to turn to face her.

The two locked eyes and Blake teared up at the sight of tears falling down Yang’s cheeks. The only other time she’d seen Yang cry was when she had doubted her after her battle with Mercury in the Vytal Tournament. Blake had been so horrified at what she’d seen and even more terrified to think Yang might become someone like Adam. She realized now how stupid she had been, of course Yang was not Adam. Yang could be hot headed and had a bit of a temper but she’d never do something so awful. Yang was so good and beautiful and passionate. Things Adam was not, he was nothing but a monster. It pained Blake to know the only times she’d seen Yang cry were both because of her.

“I thought maybe I failed to save you.” Her voice was a little above a whisper.

“Oh, Yang...” Blake heard herself say as she sat up, facing Yang more she reached to grab Yang’s hand. “You didn’t fail. You did save me.” She tried to reassure the blonde but only flinched back when Yang pulled her hand from Blake’s.

“And then I thought-after learning you’d just _left_ -that it was _me_ . That _I_ was the reason you left. Maybe now that I didn’t have an arm I was useless to you. That you’d given up on me, on us. On our team. Even if I couldn’t fight anymore, I still-” Yang was shaking and Blake abhorred the thought that Yang had thought these things. Of course they were far from true. She didn’t get a chance to tell her as much as Yang spoke again.

“I had to find out from _Sun_ of all people that you were okay. That he’d seen you just leave.” She let her arm drop in her lap helplessly. “I couldn’t understand. How could you throw all that away, everything we’d been through? I tried to rationalize it and I even considered maybe you’d been forced to leave like Weiss. Maybe the White Fang had something to do with it. Or worst you _willingly_ left with them.” She stressed taking a deep breath to calm herself, Blake could only stare at Yang with her ears pinned back as she listened to the blonde rant, letting her vent. She obviously needed to get things off her chest. She could not blame her, after going awol for months without so much as a clue to where she’d gone or why she’d left. She’d never really considered how badly this would affect Yang, and now she felt even worse about leaving learning just to the extent of the damage she’d caused.

“I still have nightmares vividly from that night, you know.” Yang’s voice grew smaller and Blake could tell this was something that plagued Yang often as a dark shadow passed over her eyes.

“Me too.” Blake admitted, closing her eyes with a sigh. Almost every night she would be there on the cold floor admits all the rubble and debris. The burning sensation in her side as Adam stabbed her with Wilt and then Yang charging at him, screaming. Except in her nightmares Yang’s head is cut clean from her body instead of just her arm and she wakes in a cold sweat. Yang’s name catching in her throat before she can scream it out.

“Hearing you scream out in pain and seeing him standing over you with his sword… I’ve never felt rage like I had then.” Yang replays the scene aloud, fist clenching in her lap.

Blake recalled it as well and she did recall how explosive Yang had become. A fiery rage that completely engulfed her like none Blake had ever seen before. She screamed, her anger pouring from her before she’d jumped in charging at Adam with the force of a hurricane. If it had been anyone else… Blake closed her eyes and sighed, shaking the memory from her head and they two were silent for a moment before Yang spoke up again.

“When Sun told me he saw you run away I was… Relieved at first. I was relieved to know you were okay. Then I was upset. ‘Why did she run?’ I kept asking myself...” Yang’s jaw set and Blake saw the lilac color fade into red. “I just couldn’t understand why. Why did everyone _I_ care about leave? What was wrong with _me._ That made everyone in my life I cared for leave _me._ ” Yang grit her teeth as more tears fell from her eyes. She was trembling so hard, Blake could feel the bed quivering.

“I didn’t want to leave.” Blake told her, looking at her sympathetically. Realization of Yang’s words hit Blake so hard she felt like she couldn’t breath. Everyone important to Yang had disappeared from her life. “I had to.” She added, balling her hands into the bed sheets.

“You didn’t have to! You could have stayed! You chose to _run_!” Yang’s anger flared up again and the way she looked at Blake made the faunus’ stomach churn. Guilt eating her up inside. She was just now beginning to understand just how much she’d hurt Yang.

“But I did!” Blake heard herself yell back to her surprise and suddenly she felt the anger of frustration rise in her. Yang didn’t understand, how could she? She didn’t know Adam like she did. She didn’t know the promise he’d made to her. “I had to protect you from _him_.” They were both avoiding calling him by name. Giving a name to the monster that haunted their dreams was too humanizing. “He would have come for you all…” She calmed back down and her arms wrapped around herself again. “He told me he would destroy everything I loved.” Her voice trembled as she met Yang’s eyes again. “Starting with you.”

Then a silence suddenly fell on the room as Blake’s words tumbled from her mouth, the words slowly sinking in.

The mood shifted as Yang looked surprised as she tried to process what Blake had just said. Her mouth opened before closing again, she could almost see the gears moving in Yang’s head and Blake felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Yang only stared and Blake felt a bit panicked suddenly. Then her fight or flight instincts kicked in as she did what she was best at; fleeing. She fled, leaving a clone behind her on the bed as she made a break for the door, flinging it open only stopped dead in her tracks when her partner called out for her.

“Blake!” The sound of her name leaving Yang’s lips made Blake feel weak and she felt her clone dissipate behind her. Closing her eyes, she felt tears sting behind her eyelids. Blake swallowed hard, pushing the painful memory of the last time she heard Yang calling out her name.

Blake slowly turned to face Yang as she heard the blonde stand up from the bed to move over to her. “Come back inside, don’t run.” Yang sounded frustrated with a tinge of sadness and Blake felt guilt crawl through her veins again.

“I’m sorry…” Blake mumbled, stepping back inside she pulled the door back close behind her.  

Yang took a step forward and closed the distance between them. Blake almost flinched when Yang reached out and cupped the back of her neck in her hand, drawing them together. Blake flushed and closed her eyes as Yang pressed their foreheads together. She could feel the other girls breath against her face they were so close. The sound of her own heartbeat hammering in her ears almost drowning out the sound of Yang’s voice. “Blake,” Yang breathed out, tickling the faunus girl’s face. “You didn’t have to run… I needed you there for me. I lost a part of me that is never coming back trying to protect you.” She said and Blake squeezed her eyes shut tighter, she wanted to pull away but Yang held her tightly in place.

“I’m sorry.” Blake repeated, a soft sob escaping her lips as she felt more tears behind her eyelids.

“Stop saying you’re sorry.” Yang huffed, frustration in her voice again. Taking a deep breath she continued speaking. “I lost a part of me protecting you and I would do it all again.” She whispered and it was only then did Blake open her eyes to meet soft lilac ones staring at her with such affection it made all the air in Blake’s lungs disappear. Distantly she recalled words Sun had said to her.

_‘I’d do it all again if it meant protecting you. And I can promise Yang would say the same.’_

“Blake, you’re my best friend. My partner. There’s nothing that I won't do for you...” Yang’s voice cracked, tears in her eyes again and Blake blinked away her own tears. “I was so scared, Blake. I needed to know you were okay. I needed you there to tell me everything was going to be okay. I… I can’t be strong all the time.” Yang was trembling again, the grip she held on the back of Blake’s neck tightened slightly and she leaned more of her weight into her partner, pressing their foreheads together more. “Blake, I want to fix this… I want us to be okay. I want to trust you again, but I…” She swallowed, pausing to wetting her lips. “I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me it’s going to be okay. I need you to promise me you regret leaving. That you mean what you say when you say you’re not going anywhere.” Her voice serious but the hallow vulnerability still there and Blake felt deja vu again and suddenly Blake found it really hard to breath.

“Yang…” Blake breathed out and reached up with both hands to cup Yang’s face between them. Blake opened her mouth, the words: ‘I’m sorry.’ getting caught in her throat before she swallowed them down. No more apologizing. “I’m okay. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” She said instead and Yang held her stare for a moment before she let out a sob, her head lolling onto Blake’s shoulders.

“Okay…” Yang whispered between a soft sob and Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, hugging her tightly. “It’s going to be okay.” Blake repeated over and over again as the two quietly cried in each other’s arms.

_‘We’re going to be okay.’_


End file.
